Perseus, God of Time and Space
by Pluto's Son 22
Summary: Percy was cheated on by Annabeth, but to push that deep down inside of him, he goes on a quest for Zeus, and ends it quickly. Zeus decides that since annabeth had left him, he would make percy a god. What will percy do as the second ever god of Time... and space. Rated t for now.
1. God of time And space!

So, unlike other authors I will not be including a huge paragraph of stuff at the top of the story. All is ask is that you rate and reveiw, now enjoy!

'Blah blah' = Thoughts

"Blah Blah" = speaking

Third person pov

Percy jackson had just come back from a two month training trip with his father. He was sleepy, hungry, and flat out bored. His girlfriend, Annabeth was not there when he had returned, so he went straight to his cabin to sleep.

Percy's Pov

"Oh man, that training was deadly. At least I'm finally back at camp." I dropped my bag in a corner, and sat on my bed. "The difference between a bed and the ground is harsher then I realized." I laid down, and though about Annabeth. 'Man, I can't wait till tommorrow. I'm finnally going to propose. And hey, maybe I can bribe Hera into helping me! Nah. I'll do it alone. I'm just so excited!' I decided that now was the time to go to sleep so that I could get ready to propose earlier.

I woke up around 9:00 A.M., and did the daily morning routine. Brush, shower, deodorant, and for this special occasion, I put on a Nice Black fedora with sea green trim, along with a Black Suit. 'I wonder if this lookes suave, or intimidating?' Then I heard a voice in my head.

'Acctually, it looks very sexy on YOU, percy.' Ugh, Aphrodite. Can she never leave me alone?

'Please get out of my head Aphrodite.' She did not speak again, so I figured it was all clear. "Well, at least I know I look good." I turned from the mirror, and walked outside towards the Athena Cabin. I knocked on the door, and Malcom came out. "Hey malcom, do you know where Annabeth is?"

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "She told me she would be at the beach."

I thanked him and ran of towards the beach in search of Annabeth. I found her quite easily, but was not pleased with who she was with. "Hey annabeth, I want a kiss. I feel lonely."

Annabeth spoke. "Sure Harold. Id be happy to help." She replied to the man, now identified as harold. Right before she could close their distance, I spoke up.

"Annabeth...? Why?" I said, and as she turned, her eyes widened.

"Percy, I... we were... I was only comforting him-" I glared at her, and she stopped talking.

"Annabeth, tell me, were you not satisfied with me? Why did you have to get with this prick?"

"Percy,I'll have you know that he is not a prick. He is better then you in every way including fighting!"

Then harold spoke. "Hey perce, just face the facts, Annabeth wants me, not you."

I was beyond angry. I took out the box that held the engagement ring and threw it at Harold. "Then maybe you should propose to her instead. I'm out of here."

Then i left camp half blood with only riptide, and the clothes I had on already. I hailed a taxi. "Empire state building please." The streets were unusually clear, and it took only a few minutes to get there. I walked to the desk and told the person 600th floor. While showing him a drachma. He immediately gave me the card, and I went into the elevator. The music was Empire state of mind ironically. It was better then most elevator music, so I sung along.

"Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa

Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever

I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here

I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere

I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's

Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's

Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St.

Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's

Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus

Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas

Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie

Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me

Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's

Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five

Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee

Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from...

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothin' you can't do

Now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you

Let's hear it for New York, New York,

New York"

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and I stepped out, into olympus. I immediately headed towards the council room. When I arrived, Zues Poisedon and Athena were talking. I waited for them to acknowledge me, and when they did I bowed. "What brings you to olympus, Perseus?" My father asked.

"I have come to request a quest from lord Zeus." I said.

"A hero that WANTS a quest, eh? Alright I shall grant this. Your quest will be to defeat he weilder of the Dark sword, a son of Nyx. He has been going around and wreaking havoc among the mortals. Find him, and put him down. For good." Zues said.

I nodded, and bowed. Soon i was at the latest place the Dark swordsman, I had begun to call him, had caused chaos at. "Well hello there, son of poseidon, what brings you to my lovely dark world." A man said from behind me.

I turned around, and there he was. The dark swordsman. "Why do you do this? You should really learn to control your anger issues so that this"-i said, pointing to some demolished buildings- " doesn't happen."

He smirked at me. "Well you should really learn how to control your girlfriend, so that you don't end up going on a quest you know you will fail at." Ouch.

I cringed. "Enough of this, just fight me already!"

He smirked. "Gladly."

Then he charged, and threw a knife at my left side, which instead of dodging like he probably wanted me to do, I hit off to the side with riptide. Then sidestepped as he ran straight past me. He then made it extreemly dark. 'Shit... now I'm going to have to fight with everything except my eyes.'

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and knew it was a throwing knife, so I listened, then heard him take a few small steps, before I rushed him, sliced his leg, and took the throwing knife from my leg and stabbed him somewhere. he let out a groan and the darkness went away. The throwing knife was in his left side, and his lung was punctured. "All that big talk but you can only win in the dark. Pathetic." I sneered.

Then i jammed riptide into his other lung. He screamed in pain, then went silent. The job had been done. I went back to olympus, and told Zeus of the quest. "So you defeated him in pitch black darkness?" He asked.

"Well... sorta. I got him on the leg in stabbed him in one lung, then it became bright again and I finished him like that."

"Good job then. You have done well, but since your incident with the girl, I will offer you godhood once more. " He looked at me expectantly.

"I accept."

"Good, I will call the other olympians here and we will begin your godification." The other gods appeared in the throne room, somehow already knowing what was happening- which I knew because of the knowing glance from Dad- and sat in their thrones. "Let us begin the godification!" Zeus bellowed.

They began to chant, and I began to glow. "Cut your hand, and let the blood leak onto the ball infront of you, Perseus." Zeus said. I did as told.

The ball began to glow, and dissapeared. The gods began to chant once again anI felt a new power within me. Then they stopped abruptly. "The godification is complete. Hail perseus, god of... no... that cannot be... Hail perseus... God of Heros, Swordmanship... And time and space." Zeus said. No freaking way.


	2. Soldiers of Perseus

(A.N: Hey, I'm accepting OCs and maybe a few pairings, so if you want a certain oc or pairing tell me. I'll do my best!)

* * *

"The godification is complete. Hail perseus, god of... no... that cannot be... Hail perseus... God of Heros, Swordmanship...and time and space." Zeus said. No freaking way.

I was shocked out of my mind. God of time... and... space? The only god of space is... Chaos. "Zeus, this cannot be true, i am not pow-"

I was cut off by a shockwave of power entering the room. Then there was a blinding ligjt, and when it dimmed there was a man... he looked like pure energy. "Perseus, you say you are not powerfull enough, but you are. I shall share my domain with you, as you intrigue me. Do you not accept my gracious offering?"

I stared at the man, who must be Chaos. His speaking snapped me out of my shock. "Well, Perseus, do you accept?"

I swallowed hard, and started shaking my head yes. "Yes, i accept your offer."

He seemed to smile, but i could not tell. (Picture alien x from ben ten. Sorry but its the only reference i have.) "Well then perseus, try to use one of your powers over space"

I thought about something in space that i could manipulate. 'Wait... black holes... can i make a mini black hole?' I tried to summon a black hole the size of a tennis ball. Then a dark hole appeared floating over my hand. "I did it!"

Chaos looked mildly impressed. Still hard to tell. "Well done, Perseus. Your fist time trying to use your power over space and you summon a black hole. Good. Now throw in at this mound of dirt and watch."

Chaos summoned a huge mound of dirt. I threw the black hole and tried to tell it to suck up the dirt. In a matter of seconds, all the dirt was being pulled into the black holes seemingly endless pit of doom, and the dirt was gone withing a minute. "Well then, perseus, i will be going. You must train your powers on your own, without any help other then people that follow you." Then he teleported out.

Dang. I was hoping some outher god would teach me. "Ok, last decree is to make perseus an olympian god, as he shares a domain With Chaos. All who agree?" Every olympian except Artemis raised their hands. " good, Perseus, you are now an olympian."

A black throne riddled with galaxies swords clocks and demigods rose from the ground next to my father, Poseidons Throne. I whistled. "Isnt that a bit much?"

Poseidon looked at me as if i was crazy. "Nonsense percy, you deserve it."

Apollo spoke up. "Yeah perce! Powers over time? Cool. Powers over space? Epic. Powers over space and time? I'll let you do the math."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I said.

"Oh and, i'd like to start a group. It would be similar to the Hunters of artemis, except it would be all Boys, who are bachelors.(Basically the male version of a maiden) The name would be The Soldiers of Perseus. They would have immortality and powers over water. would you agree, Zeus?" I asked.

He seemed to conteplate this for a second until he said, "If this is the group Chaos was talking about, then permission granted."

"It is, although i have no idea how he knew... then again, he IS chaos. I will begin to recruit at Camp Half blood."

Zeus shooed me away. "Yes fine fine, the meeting is over so go recruit."

I then decided to take my space and time powers for a test run. I halted time, then created a wormhole to camp half blood. Then when i stepped through into camp half blood, i resumed time, and made the wormhole dissapear. A bunch of kids looked at me in shock. They pulled their weapons and advanced. "Who are you?" A new camper said. Then one of the older campers recognized me. "Wait, guys back off, its Percy freaking jackson." The older camper stepped up and I recognized him as Leo Valdez. "Long time no see, percy. What brings you back here? We heard how you became a god and what you are god of, so why did you come down here? Was it to gloat? Did you-"

I cut him off. "Jeez Leo one question at a time. I came back to recruit for a new all achelors group I'm starting. It will be like the boy version of the hunters of artemis, called the Soldiers of Perseus. Im going to announce it to the whole camp tonight at the Pavillion."

"Cool. Can i join?" Leo asked.

"Sorry leo, you have to wait till tonight. Why do you want to join anyway?"

"Khione..."

I shook my head and started to walk off. "Well, see you later leo!" I yelled.

I killed time by walking around camp greetinbg everyone, and playing around with my black hole power. In no time it was time for dinner (A.N See what i did there? God of time? Killed time? in no time it was time?... yeah, im lonely T.T) i walked to the pavillion and waited for Chiron to introduce me.

Chiron soon came and stamped a hoof to get the campers attention. "Hello campers, as you all know, Perseus Jackson has become the olympian god of Heros, Swordsmanship,Time, and space. He is here tonight, and wants to introduce a new group similar to the hunters of Artemis, called the Soldiers of Perseus. He will only recruit bachelors. If you will join him, please eat your food and line up outside of his cabin. That is all."

i waved to the campers and went to find my Cabin. I forgot i had one. I arrived and waited for only about 5 minutes before about 10 campers came to me wanting to the group, i saw Leo, Nico, and even Jake mason, who was thought to have a girlfriend. I waited a little more and eventually all the campers that wanted to join were there. About 70 total. "Alright, anyone under the age of 10 or over the age of 20 please leave."

Some grumbles were heard, but only about 12 people left. "Now anyone with a girlfriend, please leave."

28 people left. Not surprising.. 40 demigods left. "Now all of you still here, pledge to be a bachelor and swear your allegiance to me." They all did as told.

"Good, now pack your stuff up and say goodbye to chiron and your friends. They were all back within minutes. "Alright Soldiers, i will now give you immortality, and the power to control water." I blessed them, and they tested their power over water.

"Now let us go to olympus, i never found out what my Symbol of power, or sacred animal was." I said, scratching the back of my head. The Soldiers snickered, and i opened a Wormhole to olympus (mainly Zeus.) We went in and i asked Zeus what my Symbol of power and Animal was.

"You choose, Perseus. It is not my decision." He said.

"Well then, my Symbol of power will be a white pure energy sword, and my Sacred Animal will be a Dragon."

Zeus nodded signaling his approval. Then i flashed me and My Soldiers down into a forest. "Alright men, now that all that is over with, we must train."

**Well thats the end of that chapter! Two updates in one day! Go me! Well, i hope you liked the story! Theres more to come!**


	3. First day on the job

Enjoy!

We had easily found a large clearing to set up camp and train in. The west side was for tents, and the east for training. "Alright, now that we are fully set up, we can begin training! I will set up a rank system while you test your water powers."

With that, I went inside of my tent. It was quite cozy. I pulled out a mini table from the side of the tent and began to write ranks lowest to highest on sheets of paper.

Scouts- watch the borders of the campsite and warn troops of incoming enemies. Age 10 only.

Rangers- First men in enemy territory. Main Campers. No age limit.

Troopers- Main attack force. Led in 3 groups by rangers. Ages 12-15.

Bowman- Weapon : Crossbow. Switch between helping Rangers and Scouts. No Age Limit.

Black Hole Troopers- Most skilled of the soldiers. Best at using water. Only 5 at a time. Ages 14 and up.

'That seems good enough. I should check on the troops now, see how much progress they have made.' I got up and went outside to see everyone almost perfectly using their powers. They were making water balls float an mid-air amd using water crossbows... one even made a tent out of water! 'What in the... it took me weeks to master that...'

I gaped until Matt, a 15 year old that had made the tent came up to me. "Sir, what do we do now? I think everyone is using the water power just fine."

"WeIl i finished the ranking system, so get the troops and tell them to come over here. I will assign ranks."

Matt nodded and gatherd the troops, and in no time they were all lined up in rows. "Good job, guys. I saw you controlling the water quite easily. This feat proves that you men are ready to be in the Soldiers of Perseus." They cheered, and i continued. "Now then, I have finished the ranking system and you will now be assigned ranks. Anyone age 10, step up." 15 people moved out of line and came close.

"You will all be deemed scouts. I have posted a paper on the side of my tent with what scouts do. You may leave now."

The new scouts left and headed in the direction of my tent. "Derek Gilligan, Nico Di angelo, Michael Summers, and Rick McGill, please step up." The four stepped out of line and came up to me. "You will be our rangers. A key position in this Group. You may leave now."

The four went off in the direction of my tent. "Everyone except Matt Griffin, Chris Arinze, Jake Mason, Aaron Gertrude, and Leo Valdez, Step up."

They moved around and stopped in front of me. "Half of you will be troopers and half of you bowmen. Choose now." I said. They shufled around and ended up in two lines. Thirteen men in each. "Bowmen and troopers, You may leave now."

They left and i was left with the five others. "You five, you will be the Black Hole Troopers. Highest rank of all that I have just assigned. Matt, you will be my Lieutenant. Dissmissed."

I was walking over to my tent when i heard a few shouts and a loud roar. When I checked to see what happened, I saw a Drakon being held back by the troops at the border, while bowmen tried to shoot it in its mouth. 'Shit... well, I guess now I can take my sacred animal for a spin.'

Then i realized I did not know how to transform. I prayed to dad. "Hey, dad, how do you transform into your sacred animal?"

Luckily, he responded in my mind. 'Hmm.. how do i explain this... basically, just tell youself that you are your sacred animal, like, 'i am a dolphin.' That's how it works for me.'

Weird. "Well, thanks dad!" I started to try to transform. 'I am a golden Dragon.. I am THE GOLDEN DRAGON!' And I opened my eyes. I had a loung golden snout and when I curved my body to see what I looked like, it was long with gold armour and muscular. If dragons could smirk, then that is exactly what I did.

I charged the Drakon, and scratched it on the face with my claw. It looked like i had torn its face of, and the Drakon roared. then I grabbed the drakon by the body, and flew up so the bowmen could shoot its belly. Soon I got tired and dropped it onto a tree, but it still did not disintegrate. Instead, is jumped up and grabbed my leg, pulling me down. I tried to breathe fire but failed. The drakon then slashed me on the cheek. We hit the ground and the troopers begam to try and help me, then I did the unthinkable. I created a black hole inside of the drakons mouth.

I saw the top of the drakons mouth immediately get pulled into the black hole spraying Drakon blood out, then the tounge came, and soon the head imploded and got sucked into the black hole, earning lots of what the f-s and wide eyes. The drakon body dissintegrated immediately, and the black hole dissapear

I changed into human form and went to my tent, the scene of the black hole and drakon replaying inside of my head over and over. 'Is this the type of raw power chaos has

Then I thought of something. I created a star in my hands, then caused it to go supernova. "Epic." I decided to test if it could burn something, so I got a piece of wood and made a supernova, then put the wood in the supernova. The wood disintegrated.

That's when matt rushed into my tent. "What is it, matt?" I asked.

"Those hunters of Artemis... they... they raided us, while we where fighting the drakon. Took all of our food, and even some of the younger kids stuff.. They left a note attached to a silver arrow." He gave me the note.

It read 'Thanks for the food, its not like we needed it but since boys are so big and strong you should be able to go without food for a couple of days. Never leave your resource unprotected, or else it will get taken. Then again, even if you did protect it I doubt you would be able to beat us so that we couldn't get it. Foolish boys.'

I crumpled it up and threw it. "Matt, get the Rangers and BH Troopers ready. We are getting our stuff back."

Yeah i know corny chapter, (or was it?) but I still tried, so I hope you like it!


	4. The war for Food?

This was unnaceptable. The hunters had raided us while we were fighting a fucking drakon. 'We have to plan something... but I have nothing' As if on cue, a child of Athena , a Ranger, ran into the room.

"Sir, We have nothing to eat after a great fight with a drakon. The men are starving an need energy. We must get something quickly." The boy said.

I looked him in the eyes, and said, "Derek, we need a plan to get the food back. You have already scouted the Hunters camp right? If so, I want you to come up with a plan."

He looked at me, wide eyed."U-Um yes sir." He drew a circle on the board, then made squares inside of it with one big square in the middle on a paper. "This is the hunters camp. The squares represent tents, and the big square represents their storage."

"Damn, its in the middle of their camp. How are we supposed to get in there quietly and take the food?" I said.

He smirked at me. "Oh, I don't know, but maybe if a Golden dragon attacked the east side of their camp, a small group could go in, get the stuff and get out."

I contemplated this. "What if they figure out its a distraction?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't care if its a distraction or not, would you let a huge dragon just roam around destroying your camp?"

I smiled at him. "And that is why you are a Ranger. Good plan, we shall announce it at sunset, and carry it out at midnight when they are sleepy. That why they will be tired and disoriented when they attack me and will not be thinking straight enough to realize it is a distraction."

Derek smirked. "There's no way we will fail."

At sunset, i went to the middle of the campsite and waited for the men to arrive. Soon they were all standing infront of me, and I explained the plan. The rangers would leead us to the camp, then the Rangers and BH Troopers would wait untill I caused the distraction and then get the food and maybe some things like fishing poles that we need. The campers all nodded, and started to continue their activities.

At midnight, the task force (the rangers BH troopers and me) gathered around the middle of the camp. "Alright guys. We must execute this plan perfectly, or else its pretty much guaranteed fail."

They nodded, and I went to the east side unnoticed. Then I changed into a dragon and kicked on of the tents. I roared and almost instantly hunters were out of their tents shooting arrows at me (which merely bounced off) then Artemis came out of her tent. I roared 10 times louder when I saw her, and I saw movement in the middle of their camp. I snapped my jaws at one of the campers and swiped at another, not trying to serverely hurt them. Then I felt a pain in my tail

As I looked at where the pain came from, I saw Thalia holding an electrified spear much like clarrisse's first one. She jabbed at my leg, but I flew up. They started shooting at chinks in my scales, and I saw three flashes at the other side of the camp, signaling the job was done. I roared at the Hunters again and knocked over a few tents flying away. I changed into human form halfway back.

WheI got to camp, all the men looked full of energy... and sort of fat. When they noticed me, there was an uproar of cheering. People came up to me congratulating and thanking me. I noticed Derek at the back smirking. When most of the troops had finally stopped talking to me, I went over to him. "So what took you so long to finish getting the food?"

"Well, a few hunters got in our way so we had to knock them out and put them in tents to make it look like they were dreaming." He said.

What a hectic day. I patted him on the back and got a steak and bread to eat, then went to my tent to sleep. What a crazy dream I had that night.

I woke up in a pitch blackroom. Someone appeared infront of me that looked like a bunch of galaxies and stars and nebulas. "Chaos...?" I more asked then said.

He looked at me. "Perseus, you must trainyour powers. You need to be strong as a god... and to protect the people you love. You must train enough to be able to do things like... this!" He made an entire galaxy right before my eyes, and then blew it up with millions of mini supernova.

"By the gods.. that is amazing. How did you do it?"

"Oh but that is only the half of it. Summon a black hole while I shoot an arrow at you." I did as told and the arrow got sucked in. Then a white version of my black hole appered in front of me and the arrow flew out. Being god of time I stopped it, pushed it to the side, then restarted it and it flew int darkness.

"What is this white thing Chaos?" I asked

"It is a white hole, said to be the exit of a black hole. (An: wow that sounds weird! XD) If you keep training, you will be able to suck in things like projectiles and launch them back at your enemy. We have little time now, perseus. You must awaken."

The dream faded and I opened my eyes, awake for real this time. I heard shouting outside and when I looked, what else do I see but the hunters and my Soldiers engaged in battle. I ran outside and an arrow shot past me. I turned In the direction it came from and of course, there stands the great Artemis. I yelled at her, " Why are you doing this!? It is pointless!"

She glared at me and shot another arrow. "You know why, perseus, god of of all dumbasses and dickless men! We know you stole our food!" She spat

Damn. When did she learn such vocabulary? 'Nevermind that, concentrate percy! i sucked the arrow into a black hole, then concentrated on making a white hole close to Artemis. It worked and next thing i knew Artemis took an Arrow to the knee.(AN: Hell yeah! I just did that!)

She growled and ripped it out of her knee, then a wave washed over her. I saw Matt give me a thumbs up. Artemis stood, disoriented and I took the chance to cause a mini supernova infront of her. She was blasted back into a tree but that's when she got angry. She started shooting arrows faster then the eye could see at me and my Soldiers, so I had to create a black hole in front of all of us.

She got tired and i opend some white holes that shot at the hunters and Artemis. I don't know how but then someone got knocked down, their weapon went into the air and camp down on Artemis. She had just taken a mace to the face. (An: I'm on a roll!) I knew artemis would not be getting up after that, but when I turned to fight the hunters i took an arrow through the shoulder, chest, and of course, knee. I fell down and groaned it pain. Matt ran over to me and started to heal me.

Did mention matt is a son of apollo? He kept on trying to heal me while the battle raged on. Soon enough, I heard someone shout "Retreat" and the sounds of battle die down. My wounds finally closed up, and I sat up to see very few injuries. Our combination of crossbows and swords must have overwhelmed them. While we had won, most of the southern side of the camp was riddled with arrows or just destroyed.

"Damn you, artemis." I said to the moonlit sky.

Well that ends the fourth Chapter! Hope ya liked it! Oh and guys I'm writing this on an Ipad so sorry for slow updates. Pertemis is coming soon, so don't worry.


	5. One arrogant kid

Oh god, please please don't kill me. I was lazy, and school, and moving, and and... -Looks into your eyes- Just make it quick. T-T

* * *

I had placed matt in charge of camp repairs, because i needed time to think. 'Damn it, why does Artemis have to be such a bitch? She could have just left us alone and this never would have happened.' I walked out to survey the repairing progress.

Just then, Matt ran up to me. "Sir, there is some kid outside of the camp that we found knocked out." I scrunched my face in confusion. 'I know that it cannot be a hunter, as matt would never notify me if it was... but what would anyone be doing so far into the forest?' I wondered.

"Alright matt, take me to the site you found the child," i said. While we walked, i saw lots of kids in tents with healers, and only 10 or 11 kids were working to fix the camp.

"Sir? This is the child." I hear matt say.

I look to where he is pointing and see a child that looks about 13 laying there, eyes closed, curled into a ball and shivering. I speed up time around him so that he wakes up. He looked startled and scared, but seeing the concerned looks of the people around him, he slightly relaxed. "Who are you people?" He says.

I walk over to him. "I am Percy jackson. My friend, Matt found you and told me about you. What happened? Who are you? Why are you so far into the wilderness?"

He then gained a slightly amused look on his face. "Well, since you are so concerned, i will tell you. I am Jay Cornstalk. Son of Ares, god of war. I was attacked by... monsters, and i was here because i got lost. Either way, what does it matter to you?"

I would have laughed at his last name, but under these serious circumstances, i could not. "How do you know about the Gods and Godesses?" I asked.

He turned to me and explained, "My mother told me as soon as i was seven. She apparently didnt know that that would make monsters attack. She was killed, and the monsters chased me here as i said before."

I nodded, sorry for the boy. "Well, since you are here, would you like to join our camp?"

He looked around, at the faces of us, and at the camp, then asked, "Any Ares kids?"

I contemplated it for a few seconds, then pulled out a list of the kids in camp. I quickly read through, and answered, "Nope. You would be the first one."

Then he laughed, and smirked. "Then you'll be making me leader of the camp."

I was taken aback by his statement, but i decided to play it cool. "And why would that be?" I asked, slightly irritated by the kids arrogance.

He shrugged. "Considering my parent is the god of war, i could beat any of you in a fight, making me the strongest, and meaning i should be leader."

Matt, who i forgot was there because of his silence almost burst in to laughter. "Do you really think you can take percy's place just because you are one of those arrogant children of Ares?" Matt said.

Jay began to speak but matt cut him off. "You will not be leader. You probably wont even become a ranger. You are disrespectful, and you are weaker then you think. Perce here is a god. He could wipe you out with a snap of his fingers. When the gods found out his domains, even they were surprised. You know nothing, kid, and i advise you to stop with the bullshit attitude or else you will never make it in this camp. Talk to us like that again and its dish duty for a month. Got that, **KID?**"

My mouth dropped. I had never known matt to act like that, but i sort of found it cool. It made him seem more fit to be second in command. Jay just stared at matt, and bowed his head. "I am sorry sir, i did not know. Forgive me for my ignorance." He said.

I stared in disbeleif. "Well then... uh, you all can... er, just go into camp now." I said.

Jay glared at matt, then went to find a tent inside of the camp.

"Well, never known you to be such a bully perce! To be honest, i kind of like it better." Said an unknown voice from behind a few bushes.

"Show yourself. I have no time to play games." I said.

"Tisk tisk, no respect for a friend, huh perce? Well, since i have nothing to hide, i will come out." And from the bushes came Thalia. 'Of course it would be her...' i though.

"Miss me?" She asked innocently.

"Not in the slightest..." i mumbled.

"Thats too bad... i was goin-" she began

I cut her off. "look thalia, can you just tell me why you are here?

She smirked. "Well perce, i have something you might want to hear..."

* * *

Well there is the long awaited chapter five! Hope you liked it!


End file.
